Multi-image capturing devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones, smart tablets, video recorders, etc., are generally able to provide a user of the device with improved images over those that could be obtained with a single-image capturing device. In certain configurations, the multi-image capturing devices include two lenses and two corresponding image sensors wherein each of the lenses has a different focal length, e.g. a wide angle lens and a zoom lens; the images captured at the image sensors are combined to generate a single image with improved sharpness of detail. In other configurations, the multi-image capturing devices include a plurality of lenses and corresponding image sensors wherein a portion of the image sensors provide color images while the other portion of the image sensors provide black and white images; the images of the various sensors can be combined to generate a single image with improved resolution. The presence of more than one lens and one image sensor provides a user of the device with the ability to adjust various options related to each lens and/or image sensor independently or in combination. However, determining when an adjustment is occurring or has occurred is not immediately ascertainable to the user. In some instances, visual notifications of adjustments can be provided on an LCD or other type of display however checking the display requires the user to take their eye off their photographic target and possibly move or otherwise disturb the image they are attempting to acquire.